Masterpiece
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: gay chasefield at the museum. this takes place at the portland art museum which i've never been to but all the facts about it were taken from the portland art museum website or google images of the outside of the museum


"Really? We had to come all the way to _Portland_ for this?" Max gestured to the museum exterior, which was honestly just a hollowed out cinder block to her. With a plaque.

For the "oldest museum in the northwest", she was not impressed.

Vic didn't even look at her, striding forward with a chin thrown just slightly too high. Her hand was still wrapped around Max's, and she hadn't let go since the bus had dropped them off outside some dusty old coffee shop.

"Shut up, Max," her girlfriend drawled, tugging her towards the ticket window. "You didn't _have_ to come."

"And miss out on one of the largest photography exhibits in the country?" Max piped up with forced enthusiasm - mimicking the same kind Vic had used when she'd been trying to convince Max to come. " _Never_."

Vic scowled - or pouted, Max wasn't quite sure. "If you didn't want to come-"

Max pushed up onto the tips of her toes and kissed Victoria, short and sweet. The edges of her ears burned as she dropped back down, but Victoria wasn't looking at her. Max squeezed her hand again.

"I _want_ to be here, Vic."

Victoria didn't respond, instead stealing her hand away to fish out her wallet. Max sulked behind her as she paid for their tickets, chasing after her like a puppy after a ball when Vic didn't turn around again.

"Oh come _on_ , you're not actually mad, are you?" Max jumped to Victoria's side, careful not to jostle her or wrinkle her _expensive_ cardigan. "Babe?"

Vic's lip twitched, but again she wouldn't look at Max until after she'd turned their tickets over and was safely past museum security.

Then the full force of those stone blue eyes turned on Max like a bad storm. "You're the genius, Caulfield. _Am_ I actually mad?"

Max crossed her arm over her chest, chewed at her bottom lip. "N-No?" Wow, that was weak.

Vic raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe I'm dating you."

If Victoria said that with any kind of warmth, Max couldn't see it _or_ hear it, her head dropping immediately. She had no response.

"If you could keep your damn mouth shut for _five_ minutes without insulting this trip, that would be awesome, Max."

Max swallowed, suddenly missing the feel of Victoria's hand wrapped around her own. Girlfriends for all of two weeks and she was already fucking it up.

 _Good going, Max._

"I didn't force you to come. I just thought you'd like it, that's all."

"I will, I do!"

Vic sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're not just here because you're scared of me?"

Max would have laughed, if she didn't think that'd make things worse. "Vic, I'm _dating_ you. I wanna spend time with you. I think it's kinda cute that you put this whole thing together. And sure, the outside of the museum isn't much to look at, but it's what's on the inside that counts, right? If you think I'll like the photo gallery, I bet I'll _love_ it. Besides, if all the paintings suck to look at, I've still got you, right?"

Victoria actually _blushed_ , which was a goddamn miracle, and if security wasn't right there, Max would've snapped a picture.

"How long have you been holding onto that line, nerd?"

Max slipped an arm around Victoria's waist, leaning into her and smiling brightly when Vic returned the gesture. "Hey, I actually _can_ flirt, you know. I'm not _totally_ helpless."

"No, just a little helpless." Vic smirked, and Max was happy to let her have that one. "A little cute, too."

Max wrinkled her nose. "A little?"

Vic scoffed. "You'll have to date me a little longer to get any of the good stuff, Max."

"Good stuff?" Max kissed her shoulder. "I'm intrigued now."

Victoria didn't miss a beat. "We're here to look at the art, Max. Stop being so crude."

Max just snickered this time instead of mentioning that she was dating a masterpiece. She doubted their relationship could handle another one of her bad lines.

Vic seemed to guess what she was thinking anyway, rubbing at her temples and muttering about her disastrous love life under her breath.

Max kissed her again.


End file.
